Pound Puppies World Tour: The Video Game
Pound Puppies World Tour: The Video Game is a fan-made video game idea created by CartoonLover, Disneydude15, and Rigsrigsrigs10918. Description Poun Puppies World Tour: The Video Game is a fighting video game that relives the fan-made World Tour Arc. Gameplay The gameplay consists of an arcade/fighting style gameplay. The player must perform certain buttons to unlock special combos. It also includes a tag-team format. Story Mode Story Mode follows the plot of the fan-made World Tour Arc. Bonus Mode Bonus Mode includes fan-made stories before and after the fan-made World Tour Arc. Playable Characters This fan-made video game includes all the characters from the World Tour Arc. It also features bonus characters before and after the World Tour Arc. Cooler Nose Marie Tony(Normal, Super Tony, and Titan Tony Versions) Faith TJ Bartrand(Good and Bad Versions) Beamer Ramon Stephanie(Good and Bad Versions) Howard Colette DJ Vivian(Good and Bad Versions) Howler Saul Big Paw Darius(Good and Bad Versions) Igor Bright Eyes Ian(Good and Bad Versions) Momo Susanoo Marcus May Cookie and Cupcake Jayden(Good and Bad Versions) Catgut Lee Michelle Ming Gamma Antonio(Good and Bad Versions) Usagi Zanzibar Zibar Bonus Characters Katrina Stoneheart Captain Slaughter Solar Ray Kaptain Kid Stoneheart Shadow Dog Diamond Donatello Sarge Rosy Stuffy Buffy Sparky Gloomy Smokey Winky Jazzy Spunky Twitchy Slushy Pup Lee Tim Collie Barkerville Magic Vanderfeller John Tori Puzzle Pupzan Dark Cloud Whopper(In his Wonder Whopper guise) Yojimbo Dog Walker James Ruff Mimi-Nose Iris Ruby Pupnick Tuffy Horatio and Irene Vanderfeller Brambles Lanford Catgut Jr. Drumstick Chew Chew Ichiro, Daikeizu, Issun, Kohaku, Fubuki, Kaguruma, and Bara Dumbo(Normal and Stupor Dog versions) Ultra Tony Calvin Yao Zigzag and Ollie Captain Canine and Puppy Cadets Gordon McWhisker King Zachary Kimmy Laturna Kawasenshi Topaz Tony the Artist Tricolor Bartholomew Barracuda Moon Spark Anchor Kisa Cavallo Leonardo Battle Quotes Each character has a battle quote of their own. Cooler (When selected) Cooler: Okay! Let's Start Pounding! (Against Nose Marie) Cooler: I'll go easy on you, Nose Marie. (Against Landford or Bartrand) Cooler: Play nice, please. (Against Katrina) Cooler: Your reign of terror ends, Mean-a Katrina! (Against Marcus) Cooler: You need to be a little gentle, you know. (Against Gamma) Cooler: You can't solve your problems with intimidation. (Win) Cooler: (Laughing) I won! (Lose) Cooler: Whoa! That's not good. Nose Marie (When Selected) Nose Marie: Here I come! (Against Cooler) Nose Marie: Are you ready, Cooler honey? (Against Violet) Nose Marie: I thought we put the love triangle behind. (Win) Nose Marie: (Giggling) That was fun. (Lose) Nose Marie: Oh my southern fried goodness! Igor (When Selected) Igor: Be Ready! (Against Cooler) Igor: You can't get Me, But I'll get You. (Against Bright Eyes) Igor: It's against My nature to hurt a girl... (Against Marcus) Igor: I'll put out Your fire, Hothead. (Against Vigor) Igor: Let's see You do any better, Brother. Marcus (When selected) Marcus: Ten hut, soldier! (Against Momo) Marcus: I'll be gentle with you, my baby. (Against Gamma) Marcus: Don't you call me private! (Against either Katrina or Kaptain Kid) Marcus: Stand down, Stoneheart! (Against Cooler) Marcus: Are you ready, soldier? (Win) Marcus: Dismissed! (Lose) Marcus: Mission... aborted. Gamma (When selected) Gamma: Hmph. (Against Cooler) Gamma: I never thought it would come to this. (Against Marcus) Gamma: Stand down, private. (Against TJ) Gamma: Stop calling me a robot. (Against Saul) Gamma: Saul... I'm sorry. (Against a Devil Dog(Before they reformed)) Gamma: I'll teach you to call me a robot. (Against one of his students) Gamma: It's time to put you in the ultimate test. (Against Kaptain Kid) Gamma: Come on... FIGHT ME! (Against Zanzibar) Gamma: You'll pay for all the cats in the world. (Win) Gamma: I never miss. (Lose) Gamma: How is that possible?! Zanzibar (When Selected) Zanzibar: A world without cats is paradise. (Against Cooler) Zanzibar: Oh, so you must be the Star Puppy. (Against Tony) Zanzibar: It all ends... with you. (Against one of the Devil Dogs) Zanzibar: You dare rebel against me?! (Win) Zanzibar: Pathetic weakling! (Lose) Zanzibar: How could I lose?! Bright Eyes (When selected) Bright Eyes: This should be peachy keen. (Against Igor) Bright Eyes: Don't worry, Iggy. I won't get hurt. (Against Darius) Bright Eyes: Are you really my descendant? (Against Katrina or Kaptain Kid) Bright Eyes: Uh oh. (Win) Bright Eyes: Goody goody gumdrops! (Lose) Bright Eyes: Gosh oh golly gee! Beamer (When selected) Beamer: Better not get me dirty. (Against Dumbo) Beamer: I've had it with your stupidity! (Against Igor) Beamer: You need a lesson in cleanliness. (Against Zanzibar) Beamer: Even your heart is a filthy mess. (Against Jayden) Beamer: Play nicely, Jay. (Win) Beamer: Good tidings. (Lose) Beamer: Sweet Henrietta! Special and Ultra Attacks Each character has a special attack that can be performed. Cooler Special Attacks Lemon Meringue Surprise and Rapid Fire A la Mode Ultra Attack Giant Pie Surplex Nose Marie Special Attacks Frying Pan Strike and Skillet Flambe Ultra Attack Husband and Wife Tango Howler Special Attacks Extend-o-Paw, Howling Uppercut, Flexible knee Press, Giant Flashlight, Howling Punch, Howling Sickle, and Howling Cannon. Ultra Attack Howling Blitz Gamma Special Attacks Eraser Cannon, Ground Sword: Pitfall Surprise, Fire Sword: Volcanic Eruption, Water Sword: Tidal Wave Ultra Attacks Super Eraser Cannon, Executioner Strike, Dojo Strike Category:Fan Fiction Category:What If's